The Elemental
by Draconic Overdrive
Summary: Naruto takes the world by surprises from the academy to the Saskue retrieval arc, Sandaime returns to Kami no Shinobi after witnessing the severe beat down Naruto got as a child. NarutoxFem.KyuubixYuugao.Can expect gore
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. That right goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story starts with Naruto at age 7.**

**Yuugao and a Female Kyuubi are Naruto's girls.  
Yuugao is 16 and an Anbu**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto stares into space thinking of yesterday on how he ended up in the reserved hospital room for him and finding out of who his parents are and his inheritance.

**_Flashback_**

_" Come back here kid!"_

_"We're gonna get you for this!"_

_"Ha ha you can't catch me slow pokes!" yells a young Naruto._

_"Oof! Hehe hello there Anbu-san is Jiji looking for me?"_

_"Come along now Uzumaki-san Hokage-sama is waiting for you to enact your punishment."_

_"Hai." The Anbu grabs him on the shoulder and used __**Shunshin**__ to appear at the Hokage tower._

_"Uzumaki-san here for you Hokage-sama."_

_"Thank you. You're dismissed. Please leave us." says the aged leader of Konoha, the strongest of the Five Hidden Villages._

_The Anbu in the room knowing that their dismissed, left their leader and the village pariah alone._

_"Hey Jiji. How did I do on the get away?"_

_"You did fine out there. So how was the security?" the Hokage getting straight to the point._

_You see, the Hokage, worrying about how the village is getting lax during the peaceful times, hired Naruto as a test for his village security by doing a series of pranks around the village and getting away as a way to judge if the ninjas were keeping up their fitness and awareness._

_"They were a little slow on reacting after the paint bombs exploded and the Anbu patrolling the village don't even change the way they patrol so if a spy study the way they patrol for 3 days, they could do what I did and Konoha would be gone before we could work for a counterattack."_

_"I see. Well good work as always. Now do you mind helping an old man with paperwork?"_

_"Of course Jiji. Then after I help you, you can take me out for ramen and pay for it."_

_At hearing this, the Hokage cringed at the thought of paying for Naruto's bill after eating ramen. _

_'Oh well, at least I get to go home earlier.' "Very well."_

_Throughout the day, Naruto helped the Hokage file paperwork and handing out missions for the ninjas. Some of them even laughed at the look of Naruto wearing the Hokage's hat and pipe while sitting at the desk next to a henged Hokage looking young. _

_XxXxXx_

_**Timeskip to Ichiraku's**_

_"Hey Teuchi-jiji, 4 miso and 6 pork ramen please."_

_"Sure. Hey Ayame, you heard our favorite customer, make the ramen." says the old ramen stand owner and cook._

_"Got it dad. 4 miso and 6 pork coming up." says the ramen cook's daughter._

_"What can I get for you Hokage-sama?"_

_"2 bowls of pork please."_

_"I'm right on it."_

_"Here is your miso Naruto."_

_"Thank you Ayame-neechan. Itadakimasu!"_

_"So I heard about that prank you pulled. Well are you gonna tell us how you set it up?"_

_"Here you go Hokage-sama. So yeah Naruto, are you going to tell us about it?"_

_"Thank you Teuchi-san. Now Naruto, do tell us of how you did it."_

_**(Author's Note: When Naruto eats, just imagine him talking while eating 'cause I'm not doing**__ it.)_

_"Well you see, what I did was watch the patrol around the village for a while and then when I got a good feel of when and where they were going to go, that's when I set the paint bombs."_

_"So basically the patrol didn't change the way they went around and when you thought that you got a good enough of how and when it's going to happen, you struck and if that was the real deal, we're doomed."_

_"Yep! That's basically it."_

_"Well, I'm just glad that you are not an enemy or I would have to kill you."_

_"Oh come on Saru-jiji, you know me."_

_"That's what I'm afraid of but for our enemies. Well anyway, how much is it this time Teuchi-san?"_

_"Just 958.10 yen Hokage-sama."_

_"Very well. Naruto good night and to you as well Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan."_

_"Good night Jiji, Teuchi-jisan, Ayame-neechan."_

_"Good night Naruto boy, Hokage-sama."_

_Good night Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama."_

_XxXxXx_

**_Timeskip to Naruto's neighborhood_**

_Naruto is running as fast as he can into a corner in attempt to hide from the mob composed of drunk villagers and some ninjas chasing after him._

_"There he is get him!" screams a couple of the villagers chasing him._

_"Get him!"_

_"Kill the demon!"_

_"Why are you doing this!? I didn't do anything to any of you."_

_"What do you mean you didn't do anything? You killed our family. It's just right that we get our revenge."_

_Finally, they caught up to Naruto and some ninjas has blocked his way of escape cutting him from it. The civilians finally caught up to them and watched while the ninjas already started on cutting him up._

_"Stop this! Please!"_

_"There is no way we're gonna stop you demon!"_

_At this point, the villagers and ninjas have stabbed Naruto at least a dozen times all over his body. As they stopped, they could see that Naruto had a few broken bones and has a lot of stab wounds and is bleeding profusely. Just as they were about to finish Naruto off for good, the Anbu has finally arrived along with the Hokage._

_At seeing the state that Naruto was in, he was mad beyond belief that he has let the wrong doing against one of Konoha's citizens gone on long enough. With no choice and a heavy heart, the Sandaime killed the ninjas himself to the shock of the villagers and Anbu._

_"__**Anbu! **__Get the civilians to Ibiki-san and tell him to go on with no holds-barred. Tell him what happened here 'cause I know that he in some way or another care for Naruto-kun."_

_"Hai Hokage-sama!" and with that, Anbu left with the civilians towards the T&I department._

_"Ooh I'm so sorry that this has to happen to you Naruto-kun. I hope you can forgive this foolish old man for letting this go on for so long." says the Sandaime after ordering the Anbu to bring Naruto to the hospital in a room reserved for him._

_After using __**Shunshin **__to appear in front of Naruto's room, the doctor and nurses who doesn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi comes out of the room after healing him_

_"So how is he?" asks a worried Sandaime._

_"Soon after we got him here Hokage-sama, he was completely covered in a cloak of red chakra and we could see it healing him at a fast rate."_

_"I see. Is there anything permanent with him that I should know about?"_

_"There is one Hokage-sama. It's a cross-marked scar on his chest. It seems like even with the Kyuubi's chakra, the scar didn't disappear just fade a little."_

_"That is good. Now I'm sure that you know that what you saw in there is an S-ranked secret."_

_"Don't worry Hokage-sama, everyone who were in that room knows what to keep secret so that Naruto doesn't get into any more danger from the fools in the village that a little boy like him could be the demon that attacked us years ago."_

_"Very well. Thank you for helping him."_

_"No problem Hokage-sama. Well if you want to see him you can. Just understand that due to the stress he is in, it could take a while for him to awaken."_

_"Okay. See you soon for the full report on what happened in the room."_

_"Of course Hokage-sama."_

_As soon as Sarutobi entered the room, he could see the change that the doctor talked about. After a little while, a moan from the bed caught his attention._

_"Aww man. That felt like getting hit by a food cart going at least at a speed of a genin."_

_"Hello Naruto. Glad to see you're awake."_

_"Hi Jiji. Jiji, when were you going to tell me about the Kyuubi being sealed in me and that I got a bloodline?"_

_At hearing this, the Hokage stood in shock._

_"I'm sorry Naruto but I thought that I could at least let you have a normal childhood for a while."_

_"Didn't have a normal childhood now did I."_

_"I'm so sorry about that. Can you ever forgive me for what I have done?"_

_"It's okay Jiji. Kyuu-chan explain to me why you did it."_

_"I see, well that's - wait Kyuu-chan? Are you telling me that Kyuubi is a girl?"_

_"Yeah. Surprised me too. Oh! She and I made a deal while I was unconscious."_

_"Naruto! Don't believe wha-"_

_"It's okay Jiji. She told me what happened why she attacked Konoha."_

_"Well then if you say so. Is it alright if you tell me what happened just to ease the worry of an old man?"_

_"Sure. Well it started when I-"_

_**Flashback in a Flashback**_

_"Where am I? The last thing I remember is a ninja slashing my chest. This place looks like a sewer. Hey what's that? It sounds like crying."_

_"Helloo! Anybody there?"_

_After walking for what seemed like hours which in truth was just 10 minutes, Naruto finally sees a giant gate and what looked like a girl behind it._

_"Excuse me miss but are you alright?" asks Naruto after going through the gate and gets right next to the girl._

_**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."**__ the mystery girl keeps repeating on while crying on Naruto's shoulder._

_"H-hey its alright. You didn't do anything wrong." says Naruto trying to comfort the crying girl on his shoulder._

**_"It's not alright, it's my fault that you're treated this way."_**

_"What do you mean? Where are we anyway?"_

**_(Author's Note: I'm going to skip this part and go right to where Naruto finished telling the story.  
Basically, Naruto and Aki, Kyuubi's real name, made a deal. He gets enhanced sense, Kyuubi fixes his malnutrition which makes him grow, and Kyuubi helping him get stronger.)_**

**_End Flashback in a Flashback_**

_"And that's what happend Jiji."_

_"I see well as long as she is helping you and not using or tricking you, I'm fine with it. Now since I know that you can keep a secret after learning about the Kyuubi, I guess it's okay to tell you about your parents or rather their letters."_

_"Wait, you knew my parents? But I thought you said-"_

_"I know what I said but you have to read these letters. Their from your parents explaining the problem."_

_**Timeskip to the end of the letter**_

_"Take care of yourself son and remember that we will always watch over you._

_Sicerely,_

_Your mom and dad(Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki)_

_After reading the letter, Sarutobi hugged the little boy he has come to see as his surrogate grandson._

_"I understand why you did it Jiji. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Now if you want I can give you your inheritance now or tomorrow. It might be best if it's tomorrow since it is night."_

_"If it's okay with you Jiji I'll take it tomorrow."_

_"It's okay my boy. Now go to sleep and tomorrow, come to my office and I'll give it to you there. If that is all, good night again Naruto."_

_"Good night Jiji."_

**_End_**** Flashback**

After Naruto got checked out of the hospital, he headed straight for the tower.

"Hiya Jiji! How are you today?"

"I'm good. Now how about you? Feeling any different?"

"No but I might need new clothes soon. My old ones barely fit anymore."

"Hehe. I can see that. Now here is the key to your parents house, the scrolls to their techniques, and their journal.

"Thanks Jiji! U-uum-"

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"Can you help me get food and clothes?"

"Why? Don't tell me you don't know what to get."

"It's not that, it's just every time I try to buy food, they always give me an out of date food and overprice it except for ramen and when I try to get clothes, they don't sell me anything but these orange jumpsuit."

"I see." says the Hokage angrily.

"Cat!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama" says an Anbu appearing out of nowhere scaring Naruto.

"Please go with Naruto here to dissuade those that would not sell some goods to him."

"Hai."

"Thanks Jiji. See you later."

XxXxXx

**Timeskip to when Naruto arrives at his new home without anyone seeing him**

"Alright now to see if Kyuu-chan got my training schedule yet."

And with this, Naruto trained hard to where he would make his parents proud of him.

**Thus ends the first chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.**

**This is the rewrite of Burning Frost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took so long for a new chapter to come out. I forgot about the story. **

**Don't worry about the time skips anymore, I'll try to make less of it.**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Jutsu"/" Demon Speaking"**

**Chapter 2 (Age 8)**

It has been a year since the day that Naruto and the Hokage's life changed. After he met Aki, the prank he did has gotten much more complicated. Due to this, as the village got better at responding and acting against Naruto, so did he in trapping to get away, infiltration to set up the traps and pranks, and stealth to gather on how the new security works.

XxXxXx

" Kill the Demon!" one civilian shouts in anger as his business was the latest victim by Naruto's prank.

" Give him to me to train." Danzo says again for the hundredth time

The outrageous attempt to kill or control Naruto has gone on long enough that Sarutobi's face looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

**" THAT'S ENOUGH!" **as soon as the room quieted down, he continued.

" Now since it's been a year already, I guess it's safe enough to announce that all the pranks did by Naruto-kun was with my knowledge and clearance."

**" WHAT!?"**

**" WHY DID YOU D-"**

**" QUIET! **This is a council room with people not animals understood?" says the Hokage while leaking out a bit of killer intent.

" Hai Hokage-sama!" says everyone at once knowing that if they don't comply, they would face punishment.

" Okay then. As I said, the pranks with my acceptance, has happened to test the village security since we as a village has become lax during this peace time. I have done that to check on what we can improve with another persons' view. Naruto-kun has provided excellent proof of what is wrong with the security and I am doing what I can to fix it. Here it is." with that, the Hokage passed around the papers to show what is wrong with the security and what could be done to fix it.

" Is this for real Hokage-sama?"

" Yes. Everything written in there is true. I ordered Naruto to write everything he did from studying the patrol routes to the time of when they change guard. Now with this I expect everyone to do what they can to fix the problem. Especially those in your clan Hiashi, Fugaku."

" I can't believe it. Our security done in by an 8 yr. old and he's not even in the academy yet." as everyone was going over the plans, Danzo, impressed by the Kyuubi brat started to plan on what he could do to get the kid to his program.

" Also, Naruto told me of what is wrong with this council the council is just that a council, to meet to bring out on what is happening around the village. The Shinobi council for ninja's and the Civilian's council for civilians, with that said the Civilian council is disband. If you have any problems in the village, please chose one to represent the Civilian side. Another thing I heard was that the advisers are taking things too far with ordering my ninjas like they are the Hokage, are you 'cause I thought I was, just like the Civilian council, you guys are out of this job."

**" WHAT?!"**

**" YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" **shrieks one of the councilors, a certain pink-haired howler monkey.

**"YOU CAN'T DO THIS SARUT-"**

**" YES I CAN AND DID! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"** and with that, the council is no more and everyone has noticed that the Sandaime who earned his moniker of God of Shinobi has returned with vengeance.

" If anyone else has a problem speak now for after this there will be no more insubordination **AM I CLEAR?!**

" Hai Hokage-sama" was the answer that met the Hokage and Danzo knew that his rival has finally got the fire back along with his respect knowing that Sarutobi won't take crap from anyone anymore.

" Danzo I am reactivating Root. Don't give me any bullshit. I know that they are still active and I left it alone as long as it did not threaten Konoha. I want the rosters for every active members and trainees in your group. Another thing I want you to stop with the mindless drones. You know that some with emotions are stronger than none. Lastly no more kidnapping either just volunteers. Understood?"

Perplexed at being caught, Danzo gave the only answer he knew he could " Hai. But what about funding?"

" I know you still have some from taking it from the council. Only when you're running out will I give you more."

" Understood."

" Good. Dismissed!"

As everybody left, they were wondering what happened to their Hokage to make him come back.

XxXxXx

" Hey there. Why are you crying?"

" I got lost playing in the forest with my nee-chan and her friends. I don't know where to go."

" Don't worry I'll help you."says a very excited Naruto.

" Really?"

" Yep! Now come on let's get going." and off they go to look for the little girl's sister.

" By the way, what's your name?"

" It's Hanabi Hyuuga and my sister's is Hinata."

" I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you."

As they were wandering around the village, Hanabi was getting sleepy.

" Yawwn."

" Well it seems someone's tired . Come on my back, I'll carry you while you tell me what they look like." with that they went on once more.

**Time skip**

" Don't worry Hinata we'll find he-"

" Quiet Shika-baka!"

" OOF! Troublesome."

" Munch-Munch-Munch, you know Shikamaru maybe you should have just left Ino at her place."

" Yeah you're right."

" What was that?" Ino asks with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

" Nothing. _Troublesome blond."_ says Shikamaru under his breath.

**"** **NEE-CHAN!" **And there goes Hanabi running towards her sister and friends as Naruto points them out to her.

" Hanabi! I was so worried about you. Are you ok?"

" Yeah this nii-san was helping me."

" Really? Where is he?"

" He's right t- I don't get it. He was right there."

" Maybe he left. Did he tell you what his name was?"

" It was Naruto."

" Well maybe we'll see him. Kiba can you smell someone on Hanabi?"

A rough-looking boy with a puupy starts sniffing to see if he could get something.

" No, sorry Hinata-chan." looking a bit down trodden, Hinata replies with " It's okay Kiba-kun. Come on let's go home Hanabi. See you guys later."

" Bye Hinata."

" Bye Hanabi."

As they walked off, if they looked close enough, there in the shadow of the alley way looking at them was Naruto,' So those are some of the clan heirs huh.' And with that, Naruto walked off towards his favorite restaurant, the Ichiraku ramen.

XxXxXx

Here we see Naruto eating away his 6th bowl of ramen.

" So Naruto anything interesting happened today?"

" Not really. All I did was training and after that I took a walk in the woods around the area then, I helped this little girl look for her sister and friends."

At this point, Cat, his Anbu help, entered the conversation.

" Oh really. So who was it that got lost?"

" She told me her name was Hanabi Hyuuga."

**"WHAT!** Are you sure? I mean really sure?"

" Yep. Anyway I'm going."and so, Naruto walked off the restaurant towards his apartment that he now shares with Cat.

" WOW. I can't believe it! He practically rescued a princess and he didn't even care."

" Oh come on don't be like that Cat-san, you know he isn't like that."

" Yeah I guess you're right. Anyway how much is it this time?" asks Cat since she usually pays for the ramen if he forgot.

" Just 560 yen this time. Thanks. Good night Cat-san."

" Good night!" after that she walked off to continue her patrol so she could go home to Naruto's apartment.

As she continued her patrol, she started thinking on how she started to fall for the kid.

_**Flashback**_

_" What are you people doing?"_

_" Ah! Anbu-san we were just going to take care of this little demon here."_

**_"What?! _**_Do you people have no shame beating up a little kid? That's it. You all are under arrest for beating up a kid."_

_" You can't do this!"_

_" Yes I can now behave. I have to see if he's okay then you people are going to Ibiki-san." After hearing this, the people went pale as they heard about the famous interrogator._

_As Cat was about to turn her head around, she heard a light whimper._

_" It's okay little guy. Don't worry about me, they always do this that I don't care anymore. Go to your family." as he said this, he carefully lift his body to let a little fox kit out. At seeing and hearing what Naruto said, the Anbu Cat got furious at the villagers though she couldn't blame them. When she went closer to Naruto, she could see that he was hurt badly. After performing an emergency medical jutsu on Naruto, she could tell that he had internal bleeding, broken ribs, and big bruises around his body just to save the little fox. With this, she started to fall for Naruto when he sacrificed himself to save another._

**_End Flashback_**

XxXxXx

**" Again!"**

" But I'm tired. Can't I do this tomorrow?"

**" No Naruto! I thought you said you wanted to be strong, if so suck i-"** before she could continue, she heard a snore coming from to herself, she wonders why she takes his whining and not push him. **' Oh well, I guess we'll just continue tomorrow but this time, it will be worse hehehe.'** with that said, Naruto got a bad feeling in his dream about the next day but he soon forgot about it as he got the first prize of a lifetime of free ramen.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review for this chapter. Again I'm sorry for forgetting about the story for a new chapter, I'll try to do better next time. Thank you.**


End file.
